


Holiday Talks

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2014 - bonus challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Merlin and Arthur's holiday in Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bonus challenge of the first round of summer pornathon 2014.

“No, absolutely not.”

“Please, please, Arthur, please.”

“I am not making a total idiot out of myself.”

“You promised me a cheesy holiday. I want my cheesy.”

“No.”

“We can get that amazing icecream later.”

“We can get that amazing icecream now.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I am not climbing on that railing and pretending we’re Jack and Rose. It’s stupid. And remember how that romance ended.”

“How about I let you draw me like one of those French boys?”

“Seriously? And you know I can’t draw.”

“…”

“…”

“I packed a blindfold.”

“…”

“And ropes.” 

“…”

“I’m wearing a plug.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Ugh, okay. Let’s climb that bloody railing.”

 

~x~

 

“Mmmm, just like that.”

“I’m not going to do all the work, Merlin.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am…”

“Ah!”

“Very…”

“Ah!”

“Sure.”

“Arthur!”

“Don’t you dare come!”

“Fuck, I can’t…”

“Merlin!”

“Ah, ah, ah, fuuuuuck…”

“Oh my god, you… ugh…”

“…”

“…”

“Sorry.”

“Oh, you’ll be sorry.”

“What are you gonna…? Oh my god! Fuck! Ah! Arthur! Oh, fuck! That’s… aaaaaaaaah!”

“I’m…”

“Yeah…”

“…”

“…”

“Could you untie me now?”

“Nope.”

“Arthuuuuur!

“The deal was five orgasms and I’d free you. This was only second.”

“That’s not fair.”

“As if I was the one about to get five mind-blowing orgasms...”

 

~x~

 

“It’s so hot.”

“Hngh…”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Ugh…”

“It’s too fucking hot.”

“Merlin… I’m trying to sleep here.”

“I’m five minutes from boiling.”

“I’m going to stick you inside a freezer if you don’t shut up.”

“…”

“…”

“But it’s so hot...”

 

~x~

 

“Ouch!”

“Hold still.”

“Ssssss…”

“I told you this would happen.”

“I forgot.”

“You burn too easily.”

“I know.”

“You’d be useless without me.”

“And you’d be a huge prat.”

“Huh. So I’m not a prat now.”

“Oh no, you still are. But you’re my prat.”

 

~x~

 

“Arthur?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll miss it here. We should come back some day.”

“…”

“…”

“The sunset is so cheesy it’s beautiful. I’d go get a camera if your lap wasn’t so comfortable.”

“…”

“…”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is [my tumblr](http://elirwen.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
